


Sara Snart, The Youngest Snart

by TMCX123



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Bullying, Child Abuse, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Sara is a Snart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCX123/pseuds/TMCX123
Summary: 25th of December 1987,  Sara Snart was born. Shortly after her birth the girls mother took off and was never to be seen again, that left Sara with her two older siblings, Lisa Snart who was four and Leonard who was six, and their father Lewis Snart, the criminal, the thief, the abusive father.





	1. Escape from hell

25th of December 1987 Central City, Sara Snart was born. Shortly after her birth the girls mother took off and was never to be seen again, that left Sara with her two older siblings, Lisa Snart who was four and Leonard who was six, and their father Lewis Snart, the criminal, the thief, the abusive father. 

Sara Snart was small for her age, with golden hair and blue-ish grey piercing eyes. But from what Sara gained in looks she lacked in education. 

At the age of six Sara was diagnosed with dyslexia, as a result of this Sara struggled with many things throughout school and failed many tests much to the dismay of her father. 

Lewis Snart did not accept failures and in his eyes his youngest daughter was a failure. Lewis refused to accept anything but the best, with his other two kids getting straight A's he found Sara's inability to get the top mark disgraceful. 

In the three bedroom house where they lived, there was a spacious living room with a small TV that was undoubtably stolen but nobody found it in them to care. Sara and Lisa shared a room but with Sara being so small she didn't need a lot of space so Lisa got most of the room. Leonard had his own room but in truth he spent most of his time in the girls' room when the nightmares got too much for them to handle by themselves. The oldest Snart had the largest room in the house with an en-suite bathroom. 

When the report cards came through Lewis sat the three children on the couch with the report cards in his hands. "Now let's start with you Leonard" says the man and he picks up his eldest sons report card smiling when he sees the straight A's for every subject. "Well done my boy, you make me and the rest of the family proud, with grades like these you could go far in the family business" he says.

"Now Lisa lets have a look at yours" he says again and once again he is proud to see the A's for ever subject, "Well done Lisa, you will also do well in our ranks" he said. 

"Now Sara lets have a look at yours" said the man and you could see that the girl was trembling in fear, she clutched onto each of her siblings hands for dear life. However, this time when Lewis opened up the report card he wasn't met with straight A's he was met with F's, D's, and C's. "Sara, care to explain to me why I don't see a single A or B for any of your subjects?" He asks threateningly, "Daddy, I'm sorry" says the girl and Lewis grips her shoulder tightly pulling her off of the couch. "Okay then you're sorry right?" He says and the youngest Snart nods vigorously, "I'll make you sorry!" and he grips her arm pulling her down with him into the basement. 

"Lenny what do we do?" Asks Lisa, and Leonard takes her upstairs and pulls out the video feed from the camera he set up when his father was on a job. "We do what we always do, and when they come back we act as if nothing happened and that we were doing homework" says the boy and he hates that there is nothing that he could do to stop his father from hurting Sara. With Lisa it was always easier to protect her and make sure that she wasn't hurt but with Sara it was more difficult due to her dyslexia which was ignored by their father who believed that there was nothing wrong with Sara. It had been six years since since Sara was born and he hadn't been able to protect her from the man since the age of two. 

It wasn't long until Sara's screams reverberated through out the house and Leonard had to check what was happening down there on his laptop. When Leonard looked he saw his father hitting Sara with the whip across her back leaving deep gashes. Luckily, their neighbours knew that Lewis Snart wasn't father of the year and they welcomed the three children into their home when one of them was hurt or needed somewhere to be for the night. 

When Lewis left the basement he went into the kitchen to wash the blood off his hands before returning to the living room to find his two children doing homework at the table, "I want you both to know that out of the three of you, you guys are my favourite. Now, Lisa you will be sleeping in your room alone tonight as I need to have another chat with your sister when she wakes up so why don't you both go on upstairs. I'm having the boys over tonight so if you could find somewhere to stay for the night then that would be great, I don't need them thinking that they can take away my most prized possessions now do I?" He says and the two children shook their heads. 

Lewis Snart was a manipulative man and his mood swings would let him seem like a normal dad when he needed to but a monster when he deemed necessary. 

Needless to say it sent the two children dashing up to their room packing whatever they would need for the night before leaving to go next door. Before they could even knock the door opened and the couple waked out to help the children with their bags, they were a middle aged couple married for a long time, the woman, June, was in her early 40's with a kind smile, she used to be a nurse and she was like a mother to the three children next door. Her husband, Sam, was in his late 30's and was ex military, Sam had connected with Leonard in a way no one else could. 

When they got inside the two adults frowned when only two of the three children from next door, "Where's your sister?" Asks June kindly, "My father got our report cards today and as you know Sara has dyslexia but my father won't let anyone help her out with school work as he believes that everything is fine with her, anyway both mine and Lisa's cards had straight A's but Sara's wasn't as good. He took her down to the basement and he was hitting her with the whip but she must have fought back as he is having another chat with her again tonight but he is having people over so I don't know what is going to happen to her tonight" says Leonard sadly and Sam wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry about it buddy, she'll pull through, that girl is a tough cookie and when you guys go back in the morning you are welcome to come here and we can help fix her up" says Sam. 

BACK AT THE SNART HOUSE

Lewis had invited his friends round to plan their next heist but when the meeting ended much earlier than expected he decided to bring them down to the basement and have a go at punishing his youngest. "Now boys I have brought you all down here to meet my disgrace of a child Sara Snart, she thinks that it is acceptable fail all of her test and ruin the family name by being a failure, and I think that we all know what happens to failures" he says and he slaps awake his daughter before putting her arms into the chains that hung from the ceiling. 

Lewis grabbed a metal bat from where he kept all of his 'toys', he grabbed the bat and slammed it into the small girls ribs causing her to double over as much as she could in her position, he did this several times before stopping and grabbing the taser and handing it to one of his partners, the man thrusted the taser into her chest leaving her screaming out in pain. 

Lewis grabbed the belt and wrapped it around Sara's neck and pulling tight. "A Snart is never sorry" he says before letting go and the girl gasps for breath trying to fill her her burning lungs with air. 

The eldest Snart started slamming his fists onto her body leaving her bloodied and bruised. "I think we're done here boys, and you, you little bitch can find somewhere else to stay for the night I don't want to see your face until tomorrow!" He says with one last slap before releasing her from her chains and leaving the basement. 

BACK AT JUNE AND SAM'S

Leonard and Lisa were both tucked into to bed calmly sleeping in bed with Sam and June sat in the downstairs living room. "June we can't let them go back into that house I mean for all we know they could have killed Sara by now" said Sam angrily, "Sam you know why we can't do that" says June sadly, "Then lets go to the police, we can tell them about everything and we can get Lewis Snart behind bars for good, maybe we can think about adopting those three if he goes to jail" reasons Sam and June nods agreeing. "Okay then tomorrow we will go to the poli-" said June but she was interrupted by a light knocking on the door. 

When June opened the door she took in the sight of six year old Sara bloodied and bruised barely even holding herself up, with tears brimming in her large blue eyes, her hair had deep stains of blood mixing with the golden blonde. "Oh sweetie come on inside" said June and she ushered inside but as she went to make the step her legs have out and she fell to the floor her head connecting with the floor hard rendering her unconscious. "Sam! Go and get the kids we need to take Sara to the hospital" she shouts and June gathers the unconscious girl into her arms rushing her into the passenger seat of the car with Sara on her lap. 

When Sam arrives with the two half asleep kids he sets them in the car and straps them in, "June this is bad we have to tell the police now" and she just nods "Lets just get her to the hospital and then we can make a plan" says June and Sam drives just above the speed limit to get to the hospital. 

As soon as they arrive June grabs Sara and runs into the hospital with the weak girl in her arms. "Please someone help me!" She shouts and nurses and doctors bring a stretcher out and take Sara from her to put her onto the stretcher before wheeling her away, "Excuse me, I need you to fill out this form while your here. Do you need me to call anyone?" Says the doctor, "Yes, Please can you call a police officer" says June and the man goes and grabs the phone to call the police. 

Sam, Lisa and Leonard run into the hospital doors to find June sat in the waiting room filling out a form. "Where's Sara?" Says Lisa as she comes over and June pulls her into a hug, "Sara is getting looked after by a doctor and when they finish we can see her and you won't ever have to see your father again" I say with a smile on my face and Leonard perks up at the words, "We don't have to go back there?" He asks hopefully and and Sam only nods and the children hug us both tightly. "Thank you so much" they say. 

A FEW HOURS LATER

Both Leonard and Lisa were asleep when the doctor came, "Anyone here for Sara Snart?" Says the doctor and we raise our hands and he comes over to us looking quite grim. "Sara's body had started to shut down when she was in surgery, we managed to keep her alive but her injuries were quite alarming. She has the most scar tissue that I have ever seen in anyone under the age of 20, from what we can see Sara has suffered from several blows to the head from a metal bat, she has also has many deep lacerations on her back. She has two badly bruised ribs, she has a broken leg and a dislocated shoulder. She has extensive bruising over her entire body and two electricity burns." And Explained the doctor, "Can we see her?" Asks Sam, "She has just come out of surgery so will still be asleep but you are welcome to wait until she wakes up which should be very soon. I'll get a nurse to show you to her room" says the doctor and he sends the nurse to show them the way. 

Sara's room is on the second floor of the hospital so Sam wakes up Leonard and Lisa, "Lets go and see Sara" he says to them both and he carries them to her room. 

When they reach Sara's room the nurse opened the door and we all filtered in. 

Sara looked so small laying in the bed with wires connected to her, Sam and I took the seats on the edge of the room and Leonard and Lisa sat next to their sister on either side of her each holding a hand. "Please get better Sara, I need my little sister to be okay" Lisa says softly to Sara's still form. 

"June we need to talk outside" says Sam and he takes her hand to lead her out of the door. "We need to tell the police everything about Lewis Snart, those kids in there can't go back to that damn house! Out of all the kids those three kids deserve so much more than what they've been given, we can get Sara the help she needs for her dyslexia, we can get them into a good school, I say that we go to Star City far away from here to get a fresh start in life for the kids as well" says Sam, "That sounds perfect" June says and he hugs her tightly. 

The couple re-enters the room to find Sara, Lisa and Leonard cuddled up on the hospital bed fast asleep. Sam pulls out his phone and snaps a quick picture just as the three Snarts wake up. 

"Mommy?" Says Sara as she wakes up and June and Sam's eyes both soften at the girls confusion. "No sweetie it's June and Sam, how are you feeling?" June asks concerned, "I don't feel very good, I feel like a sad potato" she says no doubt thinking about a sad potato. 

"Sara your awake!" Says Lisa and she throws her arms around her younger sister hugging her tightly, "Welcome back sis" says Leonard and Sara hugs him gently. "I don't want to go back home" says the youngest Snart and June and Sam move over to Sara's bed sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You don't have to go back there ever again sweetheart" says Sam and Sara somehow looks more relaxed now. 

A knock on the door prompts Sam to get up from the bed and answer it, "Hello my name is Detective Joe West I'm from the CCPD I got a call that you would like to give regarding Lewis Snart" says the detective. "Yes please come in" says June and she shows Joe into the room. "Kids this is Detective Joe West he's gonna make sure that your dad stays away from you from now on" says Sam and Joe gives them a small wave. 

"Can you really keep him away from us?" Asks Leonard, "I'm gonna try my hardest son, what's your name?" Asks Joe, "My name is Leonard but you can call me Len and I'm 12 years old" says the eldest Snart, "I'm Lisa and I'm 10" says Lisa holding up ten fingers. "And what's your name sweetheart?" Asks Joe, "I'm Sara and I'm 6, but don't worry I'm not always a sad potato, sometimes I'm a happy potato" says Sara and everyone in the room chuckles softly as the girls choice of words. 

"So what can you tell me about Lewis Snart?" Asks the detective, "We've lived next door to him for the last 6 years and recently we've seen those three leave the house with bruises or cuts on their body. One time they came stumbling out of the house with a two year old Sara so they stayed the night at our house and after that they just came over whenever they needed to. But today when they came over instead of the three of them it was just Len and Lisa. You see Sara has dyslexia but her father didn't believe it and when the report cards came in, Lisa's and Leonard's were both perfect with straight A's but Sara's didn't have any A's at all so when Lewis found out he took her and started to hit her. That's when Len and Lisa came over so when we got them to finally sleep Sara came back but she was barely holding herself up, she passed out before she could get in the house" Sam explains with tears in his eyes. "Let me see what I can do" says Joe sadly. 

The couple return to the room and they return to their places at the end of the bed. "When we get out of here how about we get some ice cream? Would that make you better Ms Sad potato?" Asks June and Sara's eyes light up at the mention of ice cream, "Ice cream would make me a happy potato" says Sara happily. The doctor arrives shortly after, "When can she be released?" Asks June, "We would prefer for her to stay for an over night observation but if you want to take her home now then all you have to do is sign the papers" says the doctor and he hands Sam a clipboard which had Sara's discharge papers on it. "There is a wheelchair at the front desk waiting for her when your ready to leave" says the doctor he leaves the room to let us get Sara changed into her clothes. 

We get to the front desk to give in the discharge papers and collect Sara's wheelchair, "Lets go get some ice cream!" Shouts Sara happily and June comes behind her to push the wheelchair out of the hospital. "June?" She asks, "Yes sweetie" June replies, "Are you gonna be my Mommy?" Asks Sara innocently, "Do you want me to be?" Says June, "I don't know I've never had a mommy before so yeah I guess it will be cool to have one" she says happily and June continues to push Sara towards the car before lifting her into her seat and folding away the wheelchair. 

After getting everyone into the car they head to the nearest ice cream parlour to get everyone some ice cream. "Yay! Ice cream! Ice cream! Lenny, Lisa look ice cream!" Shouts Sara happily, "Calm down sweetie or you'll pull your stitches" says June with a smile on her face. "Please can I have some mango ice cream please" says Sara, "Please can I have chocolate" says Lisa, "Can I have Vanilla and a pen please" says Leonard and when he gets the pen he writes on Sara's green cast on her leg: Don't be a sad potato, pretty bird (with a happy potato next to it). "Thanks Lenny" says Sara and she presses a kiss to his cheek, "Lisa do you want to write on my green leg?" Asks Sara and she gives the pen to Lisa. "Okay let me think" says Lisa before she gets to work: Stay strong my little canary <3\. "Thanks Lisa" Sara says happily. 

"Why canary?" Asks Sam who comes back from ordering the ice creams, "We saw one once on the walk back from school by the zoo and it landed on Sara's head, she hasn't stopped talking about the bird since then" explains Leonard. 

"How would you guys feel if we said that we wanted to be your new parents?" Asks June nervously, "Yay! I get a new Mommy and Daddy" said Sara happily and when the waiter came over with the ice creams. "Hey sir guess why today is the best day ever" says Sara to the man, "Why?" Answers the man who decides to humour the excitable girl, "Because I get a new mommy and daddy," Sara says pointing at June and Sam, "I get this ice cream and I don't have to see my other daddy ever again! Do you know what that makes me?" She questions, "What does that make you?" He playfully replies. "A happy potato shaped canary" says Sara giggling as she says it, "Your cute" says the waiter who's name is Josh and he ruffles Sara's hair. "Your ice creams are on the house! She's a cute girl that one, I gotta get back to my shift. Goodbye Ms Potato Shaped Canary" says Josh, "Goodbye Mr Smosh" says Sara with a cute little wave. 

"Sara everywhere we go just do that and maybe we'll never have to pay for anything again" says Leonard making the whole table laugh at his joke. 

"June I can't eat my ice cream" complains Sara due to her right shoulder being dislocated making it hard for Sara to get ice cream on her spoon and it was too awkward for her to do with her left hand so June helped her get some onto her spoon. 

"Chocolate ice cream is my favourite, it's makes me feel golden" says Lisa, "I think that vanilla is better because it's extra cold, when I'm older I'm going to make an ice cream parlour and call it Captain Cold's Ice Cream" says Len, "No, your both wrong mango ice cream is like a billion gazillion trillion times better than both of those flavours which means that I win" says Sara confidently and she smiles happily as June helps her put another spoonful into her mouth. 

When the five of them exit the ice cream parlour Sam wheels Sara to the car and when they are all set they start to drive back to the house. "Sara we can put a mattress in our room and you can sleep in there until we can find a bigger place in Star City if that's okay?" Says June, "That's fine" replies Sara sleepily. 

Arriving back at the house was strange to say the least as all of the children were on edge worried that their father would be here to take them back to the hell they had just escaped. 

By the time they were all ready for bed Sara was fast asleep and Lisa and Leonard weren't far behind, "Come on you two let's get up to bed" says June and she takes them up to bed. Sam carries Sara up to bed and places her on the bed before tucking her into the blankets. 

Sam and June sat down stairs in the living room looking for a place in Star City, "Right now all we need is a four bedroom house with enough room for us all to live in for as long as we need" said Sam and June nodded her head in agreement. 

After about an hour of looking for a house they finally found one that would be close enough for the kids to go to school and close to where June and Sam were relocating their jobs "Should we buy it?" Says June, "Lets do it" says Sam and they buy the house. Just as June goes to get them both a glass on wine they here a pained scream come from upstairs, the couple rush up to their room to find Sara thrashing around in her bed screaming. "Sara sweetie you need to wake up! Please wake up!" Says June, "Please sweetheart you need to wake up!" She says again and Sara springs up from the bed shaking violently crying softly. "Come on sweetie, let's get you a drink" says Sam and he goes downstairs to get her a warm drink. 

"What was it about?" Says June, "I can't tell you" says Sara and she lies back down turning her back on June and going back to sleep. 

"She won't talk to me" says June sadly and she moves to her bed lying down on it and turning off the light finally going to sleep. 

However, unknown to the newly formed family Lewis Snart had formed a team to keep tabs on the family until the youngest turned 18, when she did he would make sure that she wished she was never born and then he would take back the two other children of his and turn them into the criminals he knew they could be...

TBC


	2. 10 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Snarts and their adoptive parents have been living in Star City for a decade now and things are starting to get worse and worse for Sara.

NO ONES POV

It had been 10 years since the Snarts and their new family had moved to Star City, Sara had grown into a beautiful, rebellious, outgoing teenager. Her blue-ish grey eyes had become more bright and her blonde locks had grown into graceful waves reaching just below her shoulders. Sara had gotten a tutor for her dyslexia who was in the year above, she was shorter than Sara with glasses that made her face look smaller than it really was, she was also blonde but her hair was mostly kept in a ponytail. Her name was...  
Felicity Smoak. 

Sara and June had formed a close bond and June was the first to know about Sara being gay. Coincidently, Sara discovered her like for girls around the time Felicity started tutoring her. 

SARA POV

"Sara lets go time for school!" Shouts Lisa, and I rushes to the front door grabbing my bag so Lisa can drop me off at school. "Bye Mom and Dad!" I shout and I leaves the house to meet my sister. 

"Let's go" I say and Lisa start her car driving me to school. "Excited for your first day of term?" Asks Lisa, "I don't know, none of my friends will answer my texts or return my calls so I hope nothing bad has happened" I reply, "I'm sure it's all good, if you need anything just call Lenny or me and we will come and sort it out" says Lisa protectively, "Thanks sis" I say in gratitude and Lisa pulls up outside the school. "See you later" I say as I get out of the car. 

As I was walking into school when the bell rang and everyone filtered into the hallways, as I was walking to my locker when I could feel every pair of eyes on me, the hallway fell silent as I walked to my locker and grabbed my books and as I did the whispers started. 

"Is it true?" "She doesn't seem it at all" "No wonder she's adopted". "What a loser!" "I can't believe I have been her friend since kindergarten and she never told me!"

When I turned around I could see that everyone had formed a bubble around me and it all went silent. "What are you all doing?" I ask incredulously and I head to my next lesson. 

Sadly, my first lesson was math. Math had always been a weak spot for me even before I knew I had dyslexia I struggled with it and that had never gone down well with Dad. 

As I sat down at the front of the class I could see that everyone else was reluctant to sit near choosing to file in from the back of the room before the only seats left wet were the ones around me. 

Although math was my most dreaded subject the teacher Mrs Meyer was one of my favourite teachers and she made the subject more enjoyable and she understood my reluctance to answer questions in front of the class. 

Today, I couldn't seem to focus through any of my lessons until lunch when Tommy Merlyn came over to me. "Hey Snart, is it true?" He asks "Is what true?" I say, "That your gay?" He asks and a wave of pure shock and terror washes over me. How did everyone find out? How did they know? "So you are? Well I came over here on behalf of my friends and we said that although you play for the other team now, we can still show you a good time" says Merlyn smugly, "Go away Tommy" I say and I run out of canteen and straight to my tutor session with Felicity crying on the way. 

"Sara what's wrong?" Asks Felicity, and I forgot how kind and caring she was even if I was rude or angry she would always be patient with me. "Nothing, don't worry about it let's just get this over with" I say coldly and I see a flash of pain across her face. 

About half way through the session my phone goes off with a text it read: 'I'm not finished with you yet daughter, we'll be seeing each other soon.' I slam my phone back on the table not being able to get enough air into my lungs, I'm gasping for breath and Felicity has her hand on my back as a comforting gesture. "Sara what did the message say?" She asks, "How much longer do we have left of the session?" I ask avoiding the question, "We are done, same time tomorrow?" She asks and I nod before packing up my stuff and leaving the classroom. 

Halfway through the walk home a hand reaches out and grabs my bag pulling me into the alleyway to my right, "You are the scum of the earth! Why can't you just be normal!?" Shouts the man and he slams his fist into my face then into my stomach, the he throws me into the wall his hands wrapping around my throat slowly cutting off my air supply. "You are corrupting the teens of this town and it needs to be stopped!" He says, "You have made your father even angrier at you than before, sorry Sara but nothing good is going to happen from now on" he says again and he continues to punch and kick me until I'm nothing but a bleeding mess on the floor. "See you soon bitch" says the man and with one last kick to my stomach before leaving. Before I lose consciousness I pull out my phone to call someone the first name I landed on was Felicity. "Felicity... I need help... alleyway by Maple Street please" I say weakly and as I pass out I hear Felicity say something but I can't quite make it out. 

When I came to, I was in someone's bed foreign to my own. I looked over and I saw Felicity asleep in the beanbag on the floor next to me, I didn't want to wake her as she looked so peaceful in her sleep. I tried to sit up but I groaned in pain waking up Felicity, "Hey" I say, "Hi how are you feeling?" She asks politely, "I'm good, thank you for taking care of me but I must get back home before school tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow" I say and before I leave Felicity stops me at the door, "Sara I'll take you to school tomorrow so don't worry about anything, I'll be there at 8 and I'll drop you off after school as well" she says and she wraps her arms around me in a comforting hug. 

As I try and make it out of the house my legs buckle out from underneath me and I lean heavily on the door frame trying to regain my footing, "Do you need a ride home?" Asks Felicity quietly and all I can do is nod as I breathe through the pain of the black eye and bruising on my body. 

"C'mon let's get you home" says Felicity and she wraps my arm around her shoulders and guides me out of the house to her car. "Can you give me your address" she asks, "13 Grosenvor Road" I say quickly trying to get comfortable with my injuries. "Sara what happened?" She asks and concern seeps through her voice, "I was walking home and I got jumped, the man jumped me because I'm gay... and because my father told him to" I say trying to gauge her reaction. "I thought that you and your dad were on good terms Sam isn't it?" She asks, "Not my adoptive dad, my real dad... Lewis Snart, the thief, the prison escapee and the abusive father. He never liked me and my dyslexia made it worse let's just say that father daughter talks weren't all that fun, now that my father knows that I'm gay he's just gonna keep hurting me till I'm dead and that's just what I have to deal with. I am ashamed of my body, the scars that cover it aren't pretty and no one has seen them outside of my family" I say sadly and I bow my head in shame. "Sara I'm sure that even if your father believes that you are worthless and a disgrace that everyone else, that I believe that you are a beautiful young woman, the world could throw anything at you Sara and you just take it in your stride. You are my hero Sara" she says and I look at her with tears streaming down my face, I wrap my arms tightly around the older blonde and I press a kiss to her cheek and go to exit the car, thank you so much Felicity I'll see you tomorrow at 8" I say and I go up to my house. 

I unlock the front door and as I open it I throw my hood up to hopefully cover most of my bruises. Thankfully, because Len and Lisa had moved out it was easier for me to sneak in and out of the house without being caught. I dropped a quick text to Lisa telling her not to come and take me to school. I ran up to my room and changed into shorts and a sports bra before falling asleep. 

NO ONES POV

However, unbeknownst to Sara the next few day were going to be the least of her worries... the weeks to come we're going to be the worst of her life, starting with the return of Slade Wilson...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter two, not as long as chapter one but that one was a long one.   
> Thanks for reading  
> \- T


	3. Slade Wilson

SARA POV

The return of Slade Wilson almost became more fascinating then the revelation of my sexuality... almost. Ever since everyone had found out that I was gay, all of my friends had left me, no one wanted to be within 10 ft of me except Felicity. Felicity was a godsend, Felicity was the reason I got out of bed everyday and faced the bullies at school. 

Unfortunately, my first lesson was gym. It's not that I don't like gym, it's my favourite class but all of the other girls made it less enjoyable for me substantially. They would never pick me for the teams and when we last played football I had to sit out as Tracy Patterson, the biggest girl in our year who plays football professionally!!, knocked me down and gave me a concussion and a hair line fracture on my wrist which had just finished healing but worries the hell out of the rest of my family plus the bruises I had from when I was attacked by that man that my father sent after me. 

I was anxious to play today and not just because of my wrist but because today I had a bad feeling that something really bad was going to happen and for some reason it had nothing to do with football but more to do with the return of Slade Wilson from juvie. 

I had heard the rumours about Slade Wilson and of how he nearly killed one of the teachers here because he was caused an accident that killed Slade's girlfriend, Shado. Apparently, according to Felicity Slade had an unpleasant history with Oliver Queen which caused him and his family to leave Star City High School and go to a private school on the other side of town. 

Today was the day that Slade returned to SCHS and the rumours alone made me feel anxious let alone seeing what he could do in person. 

It had become a thing that Felicity would come and take me to school now and she would give me a ride back as well. Felicity tried her best to protect me from the torment others put me through when she could but during my lessons it got harder and everyone started to realise this. 

Unsurprisingly, no one had chosen me for their team which left me playing once again up against Tracy. I reluctantly prepared myself for the beat down I was about to receive, as soon as the whistle blew I ran forward readying to catch myself for the ball that wouldn't come. However as I reached my mark the ball came and I caught it, I ran and I almost got the touchdown but before I could hit the ground a body slammed into my side knocking me out of the way. The ball fell out of my hands and I could feel the bruises already blossoming on my skin. Suddenly, the whistle blew and the class was over. "Snart! What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Shouted the coach and I got to my feet and stumbled into the locker room. 

I had tutoring with Felicity next so I walked to the library to meet her there, on the way there I could pain stirring in my lower rib cage but I ignored it and hurried on to get to my session. When I finally arrived I could see Felicity waiting for me at the entrance of the library as she usually did, "Hey" she says hugging me as I met her. "Hey should we go up?" I ask and Felicity just nods and walks up the steps. "Hey Sara as you know Slade Wilson is back in town again today have you seen him yet?" She asks, "No, why?" I ask. "The reason Slade Wilson went to juvie is because he nearly killed that teacher, Professor Ivo but before that he got sent away because he broke a kids leg and the kid was gay and Slade said that he would make sure that this school was pure as he was taken away. I know that you can handle yourself but I just want you to be careful if you see him because if he hurt you in any way then I wouldn't know what to do with myself okay, so I just need you to be safe" Said Felicity and those were some of the kindest things anyone had ever said to me. "Felicity that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, I promise to be careful and to stay out of his way" I say pressing a kiss to Felicity's cheek before getting out my maths and science books. "So uh Felicity... I was wondering if you.. maybe wanted to uh.. oh never mind" I say defeated by my own nerves. "What is it Sara?" She asks confused, "Would you like to uh... maybe go out on a date with me this weekend?" I ask sheepishly and I look away from her to try and avoid eye contact. "Yeah sure that would be great just give me the time and date and I'll be there" says Felicity and can't even begin to explain how happy I am that she didn't say no, "Okay great I'll text you time and place" I said cheerfully before resuming my work occasionally asking Felicity for help when I needed it. "Bye Felicity I'll see you at lunch" I say before leaving the library and making my way to my next lesson. 

As I rounded the corner I walked into a small circle of football players circled around two guys. As I bumped into the back of one of the boys he span around and grabbed my arm tight throwing me into the circle, "Ah look what we have here boys, the gay reject!" Says the tallest boy of the group, he had jet black hair with a scar down the left hand side of his face, the eyepatch he wore covered his left eye and he had broad shoulders with a muscled body. "Who are you?" I ask as the boy grips my shoulder tightly. "Slade Wilson" he replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 3 let me know what you guys thought about it  
> \- T


	4. The Beginning

SARA POV

Slade's grip on my arm had tightened and I could feel myself cowering under his grip. "So, your the Sara Snart everyone's been talking about" he says in his gravelly voice, "Glad to know I'm such a celebrity that low life's like you have heard about me" I say wittingly but it's earns me a punch to the stomach. I fall to the floor in pain as the punch aggravates my already bruised ribs, "That mouth of yours is gonna get you into a lot of trouble Sara. I think we all need to teach you a few lessons, you see as I was getting rid of Professor Ivo a chemical fell on me which enhanced my strength I managed to recreate it and give it to my friends let's give you the first hand experience" he says menacingly before he drags me into the locker room and slams me against the wall. 

The first punch lands on my face, the second lands on my stomach, the third slams against my ribs and after that I lost count. I could see Slade moving towards the weights in the corner of the locker room, he picked up one and lifted it above my right ankle before dropping it on my foot. As it smashed into my ankle I could here the bones crunching underneath it's weight, "Why are you doing this?" I ask crying as the searing pain ricocheted up my leg causing darkness to blur my vision. "I'm doing this to keep this town pure and right now you are the one corrupting it and blackening the very light that was left in Shado's wake" he says menacingly before punching me across the face causing my head to crash against the floor making the world fade into darkness. 

When I finally came to I wasn't in the locker room like when I was knocked out I was in a room so white it was blinding. The bed I was on was hard and scratchy, my right ankle was in a cast and there was an unfamiliar weight in my hand. I looked over and I saw Felicity asleep in the chair next me with her head resting next to my hip. "Felicity. Felicity!" I say and she wakes up with a start, "What's wrong? What's happened? What's for dinner?" She babbles, "Your cute" I remark quietly. "What happened?" I ask confused, "We don't know what happened but when the next gym class found you it looked bad. Your right ankle is broken in three places, you have three cracked ribs a mild concussion and extensive bruising. Sara how did he find you? I thought I told you to watch out for him" she says, "I did but I was walking to my next class and I bumped into one of his cronies, before I knew it we were in that locker room and then he dropped this massive weight on my foot before I passed out and woke up here" I say sadly and tears begin to fall down my cheeks, "When is it ever going to end Felicity? I don't know if I can handle it anymore" I say defeated and Felicity presses a kiss to my forehead. "Sara your strong okay, stronger than anyone else I know. You have had to deal with things that no one ever should have to go through, but somehow you managed to come out on top and become stronger because of it. Look Sara, I like you okay as more than a friend and I think your the most beautiful and sexy person I've ever met, I honestly don't know what I would do without you, so tomorrow is the last day of school before the end of the semester so how about you come to mine and then we can go on that date" she says and I only nod leaning up and pressing a light kiss to Felicity's lips before pulling away quickly. "I'm sorry I didnt mean to do that it's my fa-" I say but Felicity cuts me off by kissing me once again but more passionately.Fireworks explode behind my eyes as I lost myself in the kiss as Felicity pressed her hands against my waist gripping my hips, I buried my hands in her hair and pulled her as close as I could before we needed to pull apart for air. "That was amazing" I say and Felicity blushed before hugging me tightly. 

"Your family is on their way but they were caught in traffic but they will get here as soon as they can" says Felicity and she grabs my hand again, "Thank you Felicity" I say before pressing a kiss the her hand. 

Shortly after, my parents and siblings arrived all coming to greet me. "Hey Len" I say as he hugs me tightly, "Hey Canary you sure your gonna be okay? Do you need me to beat anyone up?" He says protectively "Nah I can fight my own battles" I say before embracing him tightly. "Hey Lisa" I say happily, "Hey Sar Bear" she replied using the nickname she had given me as a kid. "Mom, Dad" I say and they each hug me tightly, "Sara sweetheart, what happened?" Asks my mom, "I don't remember one minute I was on my way to my next lesson and then I was here" I lie, I couldn't let my parents worry anymore then they already were and I knew I would have to fill Felicity in later. "Okay baby, we are gonna get your discharge papers and then we'll take you home" says my Dad and they all leave the room except from Felicity who pulls out a change of clothes. 

"I brought you some clothes to change into" she says and I change into the clothes as quickly as I can with a broken foot. "Felicity can you spend the night at mine tonight?" I ask sheepishly as I pull on my top, "Sure let me just go home and grab some stuff before I head to yours" she says before grabbing the crutches in the corner of the room and handing them to me. 

"Here you go" she says before opening the door and leading me out of my room and into the lobby, "Thank you" I say as we meet up with the rest of my family. "Felicity is gonna stay the night and I'm going to hers for the weekend if that's okay?" I ask and my parents only nod. 

"Right come on Sara let's go and grab my stuff and then we can pick up some Big Belly Burger" says Felicity before leaving the hospital with me following closely behind. 

After grabbing Felicity's things from her house we headed to Big Belly Burger to grab everyone some take out, "You wait here and I'll go and get the food" says Felicity as she goes into the restaurant. As I'm sitting in the car I see Slade Wilson and his lackeys walking down the road just as Felicity is leaving the restaurant with the food bags in hand. When she puts the food bags in the back of the car Slade spots me and winks before he heads into the restaurant. "Sara are you okay?" Felicity asks "I'm fine don't worry about it, just tired" I say and Felicity begins to drive to my house. 

When we arrive everyone is sat in the living room watching TV, "Hey everyone, we come bearing food" says Felicity cheerfully and everyone smiles at her. "Your cute" says Lisa as she moves up off of the couch to help Felicity with the bags, as I carefully drop down onto my bean bag placing my crutches on the floor next to me.

Surprisingly, dinner had gone smoothly with Lisa and Mom only telling Felicity a few embarrassing stories from my child hood before Len and Lisa both had to leave and Felicity and I both went up to my room. 

"I'm gonna get changed quickly and then you can use the bathroom" I say before hobbling into the bathroom to get changed. As I pulled off my top I could see that dark bruises had blossomed around the bandages that were wrapped around my ribs, the scars on my abs and torso were easily visible against my skin. I carefully unwrapped my ribs remembering that one of the nurses told me to for the night and pulled on my sports bra and shorts. 

"Hey Sara where am I gonna sle-" said Felicity but she stopped herself as I came out of the bathroom, "What's wrong is it my scars? Do you want me to wear a top?" I say sadly, "No! No definitely not it's just holy abs" she says dreamily, "Your cute" I say before hobbling over to my bed waiting for Felicity to get changed. "Do you mind sleeping in my bed with me because if you do I can just sleep on the floor I used to have to sleep in much worse places as a kid" I say and Felicity frowns at the last part. "No I'll sleep in your bed we're both mature enough" she says as she gets into bed next to me turning out my lights, "Good night Felicity" I say and I kiss her softly on the lips, "Good night Sara" she says. 

NO ONES POV

Whilst the girls were asleep Slade Wilson was sat in his house on the the phone...

"Yes of course Mr Snart I'll make sure that she is delivered to you alive as soon as I can... okay great I'll see you then" he says before hanging up the phone. "Well, well Sara your in for a world of pain but I'll give you a week of happiness after all I will enjoy ripping it all away from you" he says before getting to work on the plans laid out in front of him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going away for the ray of the week so I'm posting this chapter now.   
> Let me now what you thought  
> \- T


	5. Time To Pay

When my alarm clock went it was 7:10 which gave Felicity and I 50 minutes before leaving for school. 

As I tried to remove myself from my bed I felt two small arms wrap themselves around my waist and coax my body back into the bed, as I looked over my shoulder I could see that Felicity at some point during the night had wrapped herself around my body spooning me. Looking back at Felicity I realised that I didn't want to climb out of her grasp for her sake just as much as my own, I enjoyed the feeling of being protected with something to guide me through the dark waters that is my life. The only way to describe how I felt around Felicity is that being with her is like walking down the stairs and holding onto the railing being able to have stability and so much more. 

I decided I would wait until Felicity woke up completely before I left the bed which didn't take long as Felicity woke up and stretched in the bed before accidentally hitting me on the back, I pretended that I was still asleep and Felicity pressed a kiss to my forehead before getting out of the bed and coming over to my side. She knelt down and placed her hand on the side of my face and began to rub circles into my cheekbone, "Sara sweetie, we need to get up now" she says softly and I open my eyes groggily pretending that I have only just woken up, I jumped out of bed but as I landed on the floor I felt a searing pain ricocheting up my right leg and I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from crying out but I couldn't hold in the small whimpers that escaped. 

"Sara, what happened? Are you okay?" Says Felicity as she rushes back into the room, "Leg, forgot it was broken and I jumped off my bed" I say and Felicity helps me into the bed before kissing my cheek, "Sara you need to be careful especially at school today, I don't want Slade Wilson giving you any more trouble, but on the plus side I convinced the principle to let us have tutor time all day and maybe other things..." says Felicity nervously and she hugs me tightly before rushing back to the bathroom. 

When we were both ready for school we went downstairs but it took longer than usual so we skipped breakfast and went to the coffee shop about a block away from the school and got some food from there. "Thank you for taking care of me lately and I swear that I will make it up to you tomorrow" I say confidently and I grab my crutches from the car and slowly make my way into school and Felicity and I head to the library.

When we arrived Felicity led us to a secluded table at the back of the library which looked to be forgotten about, "Felicity, why are we at this table and not our usual one?" I ask "Because... I don't want to just study" she says and I am confused by what she means by this. "What?" I ask trying to understand what she means, but instead of answering me she just places her lips on mine and it didn't take me long to respond. 

The kiss was everything I wanted and more, I felt invincible, like I could fly. When we pulled apart for air I looked at Felicity and I saw her lick her lips before placing a hand on my cheek, "That is what I want to do" she says breathlessly before pulling out my maths work and explaining to me what we had to do. 

After about 2 hours of studying Felicity left to go to the bathroom and to freshen up, while she was gone I decided to do some research to see what there is to do in Starling City. As I was looking I could see that there was a carnival just outside of the glades that we could go to from 6 till 7:30 and then I booked two tickets to go and see and old movie at the theatre, then we can go back to Felicity's and binge watch Netflix. It probably wasn't the best date but I was all I could afford with my allowance money plus it wouldn't be to much with my foot. 

When Felicity returned instead of continuing with the work she looked into my eyes and she pressed her lips to mine in a soft kiss, as the kiss became more heated she grasped my waist and began to rub up and down my upper thigh as I buried my hands in her hair trying to pull her as close as possible. After a few minutes the need for air became to much and Felicity placed her forehead against mine, "That was amazing" I say breathlessly smiling stupidly up at her, "Ditto" she says before kissing me softly once again this time begging to kiss my jaw and down my neck. As she bit into the junction between my neck and shoulder her hands went to my hips underneath my top and she rubbed circles into the skin. 

"Felicity, not here" I say trying to bite back a moan as she runs tongue over the hickey she gave me on my neck. "Fine but tomorrow there will be more where that came from" she says seductively and I feel a wave of excitement pass over me at the thought. 

"When you get your cast off what are you gonna do?" She asks skeptically, "I'm not sure but I just feel like I need to help people, to be a hero. I want to be a hero in the night saving people around the Glades and in Starling City from whatever problem they're in, I want to help people Felicity. Everyday all I see is sadness and fear throughout the Glades and I want to help, so I think that as soon as I get my cast off I'm gonna learn to fight and after that I'm gonna become a hero, a vigilante saving the Glades night by night" I say proudly and Felicity looks stunned before regaining her composure before clearing her throat. "Sara, I think that what you have is an amazing and I'd love to help you in any way I can, I mean after all I am the greatest hacker in town so if you ever need me to get you into anywhere then please let me know and I'll be there right away" she says and happiness swelled inside of me and I kissed Felicity out of joy before grabbing my crutches and getting up from the table, "Where are you going?" She asks and I look at her happily, "C'mon let's get out of here, after all it's not like we have anywhere to be..." I say before turning and slowly making my way to the exit of the library with Felicity in tow. As we reached the parking lot I saw Felicity go down out of the corner of my eye, "Felicity?!?" I say and I fall the floor next to her ignoring the pain in my leg before turning her over and seeing a dart hanging out of her neck, I look up in time to see a man pick up one of my forgotten crutches and slam it into the side of my head making the world fade at the edges. "Hello Sara" Says the voice that I would never forget, the voice that haunted my nightmares... the voice of Lewis Snart, "Missed me?!?" He says before slamming the crutch across my face knocking me unconscious as my head hit the ground. 

NO ONES POV

"I have you now Sara, and it's time to pay..." says Lewis before picking up his daughter throwing her over his shoulder, ordering one of his men to grab Felicity before throwing them both into the back of the van and quickly speeding off into the distance...

tbc


	6. I'm Done Pretending

Previously,

"I have you now Sara, and it's time to pay..." says Lewis before picking up his daughter throwing her over his shoulder, ordering one of his men to grab Felicity before throwing them both into the back of the van and quickly speeding off into the distance...

\---------------

SARA POV

When came to all I could feel was the blinding pain in my foot and the pounding in my head, I was thankful that the room wasn't bright because I can definitely feel a migraine coming on. I look around the room and I can see pretty much nothing except from a cell of sorts in the corner and the large metal door blocking the exit. I tried to move my hands but when I looked down I could see that they were bound to the chair so tightly that they were digging into my skin and I saw that my feet were the same except from my broken foot which was placed on the table in a sort of clamp. There were no windows or doors except from the large metal one which looked to be the only way in or out. 

After looking around the room for a while I heard a noise of what sounded like discomfort from the cell, "Hello? Is anyone there?" I ask nervously, "Sara?" Asks the voice I knew to well. "Felicity? What happened?" I ask but the pieces were already coming back to me, I remembered leaving school and then seeing Felicity fall before getting knocked out by... I mean it can't be possible... could it? 

"Don't worry I remember now, are you alright?" I ask, "Yeah I'm fine. How are you?" She says, "I'm okay, my foot is hurting and my head aches but I'll live" I say and the door slams open, and the man I've hated for my entire life walks through the opening. 

"I don't think you will live Sara, I mean after all we have some unfinished business to deal with" he says flashing me his signature smirk that can only bring pain and suffering. "What do you want Lewis?" I say through gritted teeth, "I just wanted to make up for lost time with my least favourite kid, the screw that couldn't do anything right except from being an awesome punching bag for the rainy days. You know I never understood why you couldn't be more like your siblings" he says. 

He leaves the room and I breathe a sigh of relief until he returns with two other men at his side wheeling down a tray of sinister objects. "Now Sara, I don't know if you remember how most of our father daughter chats would go but they usually ended up with me having to punish you, so I decided that I would get my two most trusted rogues to show you real pain. James here was an interrogation officer for ARGUS before he went to work for me, Mark is the USA's most renowned torture specialist. Then if your still conscious I can finally finish what I started 10 years ago and bring you and your friend here to an end, or you can fight me and if you win I'll let you both live but if you lose you have to become a slave for my rogues to fill their every desire but your friend will be fine and will leave unharmed... The choice is yours Sara" he says before leaving Felicity and I alone with Mark and James. 

As they prepare what they need I look at Felicity and her blue eyes are all I need to feel as though I could battle a thousand lions. I slowly steel myself for the pain to come and I close my eyes not wanting to see what is about to happen to me, "Don't watch" I say to Felicity and she just nods too terrified to speak. 

I feel one of the guys walk to where by broken foot was trapped in the vice and he began to tighten and tighten the machine until my cast cracked in half exposing my broken foot to their torture, Mark grabs a cattle prod and he presses it against the bottom of my foot setting it alight with pain and I feel as if my nerves have been shredded but I try not to make a sound to spare Felicity from my screams. 

White. Hot. Pain. Everywhere. That was all I could feel. I tried. I really did, but I couldn't hold them in. I couldn't hold the screams in anymore, as the cattle prod pressed against my leg again and again the overwhelming sense of failure took over my senses and then I screamed. As the scream tore from my throat I could see Felicity wince and Mark smirked, and after the first scream they just kept coming. Once I started I couldn't stop. 

As soon as the torture stopped I could feel exhaustion over take me but I fought to stay awake to convince Felicity that I was okay and that it was gonna be okay. But I looked into her eyes and I just knew that I couldn't lie to her, looking into her big blue eyes I realised that I could never lie to her even though I knew I had to otherwise I would never survive this. "It's alright, I'm okay" I say and she just nods but I know that she doesn't believe me. 

I see James pick up a scalpel from the table and walk back over to where I am tied to the chair. He shows me the blade before making small cuts into my arms before making deeper cuts into my thigh and my face. I tried to hold back the tears but I closed my eyes and the tears leaked from the edges of my eyes stinging the cuts as they meandered down my face. 

"You know Sara, I've never met someone with such a high tolerance for torture before but I'm supposed to break you so..." says Mark and I realise that as he was speaking James had moved behind me with what looked like a taser and he rammed it into the neck. 

The pain was like nothing I had ever felt. It was like a thousand bee stings over and over again. The electricity surged through my body and this time I didn't even try to hold in my screams. The taser caught me off guard and James and Mark both knew it, I could feel the electricity burning my skin. When they finally removed the taser I tried to bring up my steeled facade but I couldn't. I couldn't keep pretending, I was done pretending.


	7. Safety

Sara had been fighting unconsciousness ever since James and Mark had finished their administrations. Felicity was trying to keep Sara awake but they both new that she couldn’t for much longer. 

After about an hour of Sara drifing in and out of consciousness Lewis came back in and walked over to Sara. “Have you made your decision?” Lewis smiled, “I will fight you” Sara says with a grimace. “Perfect! Just the answer I hoped!” He shouts with glee, as he moves to unlock Sara catches eyes with Felicity who watches as Sara is pulled from the chair she was in by Lewis who throws her aginst the wall next to Felicity. 

“Let’s go bitch!” He shouts as Sara slowly pulls herself to her feet. As he stalks towards her Sara struggles to get a strong stance due to the fact that she can put no weight on her foot, but when he is within reach Sara manages to throw a punch that hits him square in the nose, as he staggers to the side she attacks again.

She punches him with a strong right hook and as he falls to the floor she launches and pumells him with her fists, finally being able to take out all of the pent up anger she felt towards him. 

“I hate you! You ruined my life! WHAT DID I EVER DO WRONG?!” Sara screams as she continues to hits his whole body. “Sara stop! Please!” Felicity shouts and Sara comes back to herself, as she reached for his belt where the keys are she grabs them until Felicity is free. 

Before Felicity’s cage is fully open she pulls Sara into a tight hug, “Come on let’s go” she wraps Sara’s arm around her shoulders and her own around Sara’s waist as they hobble out of the warehouse. “We need to find a phone” Sara says and she and Felicity slowly make their way down the path. 

“Sara I need you to stay awake for me” Felicity says as she pulls Sara towards the gas station she had just spotted. As Felicity hurries Sara to the gas station.

As they get into the shop Felicity hurries to the counter and the man instantly knows who they are, “You’re the two girls who’ve been on the news? Let me call the police” he says and he picks up the phone. 

As the call is made and the police are on their way the man gives Sara an ice packs from when she hit her head from being thrown by Lewis, and a blanket for the girls to share. 

And when the police arrive with both girls families, Sara has never felt more love, yet their was still an overwhelming sadness that Sara felt because her own father hates her. But as Leonard and Lisa come up to her with tight smiles and warm hugs she could let her worries fade away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my new multichapter story :)  
> Thanks for reading  
> \- T


End file.
